


The family that cries together....

by varenoea2



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Very very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varenoea2/pseuds/varenoea2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc is tired & emotional. So is Noodle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The family that cries together....

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or know the characters. They belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett. This is a piece of fan fiction, written for fun, and it makes no financial profit whatsoever.

It’s one of those days Murdoc hates the most. The ones where he realizes that despite being a rock star, he’s still little Murdoc with an irritable left jaw joint, who will never kick anybody’s ass (save face-ache’s, but ants could do that), and who never got along with his father. 

That’s a particularly bad one. Normally, he can laugh it off. He’s a grown-up, right? He hasn’t had a need for parents in at least 15 years. But sometimes, he wishes someone, somewhere, had loved him when he was little. Not that he would know much about love, but it seems to be the normal procedure. 

There are plenty of children who grow up with only a father, and apparently it can work beautifully. Parent quality seems to be more important than parent quantity. Why didn’t it work with Murdoc? Was his dad a dickhead? (Probably.) Or was Murdoc such an unlovable child? (The possibility cannot be excluded.) And if his dad hadn’t been a dickhead, and Murdoc had been a child more suited for the purpose, would he be feeling better now?

On days like this, Murdoc blames all his shortcomings on his childhood. How’s a tree supposed to grow strong when you chop off its roots? On days like this, Murdoc feels like the most lonely, rootless tree on earth.

Until, that is, he comes to the lounge, flings himself on one of the couches, and sees Noodle sitting opposite of him. And boy, does she look miserable! A tiny, little creature, with her legs stretched out in front of her, a handkerchief in her hand, and a vacant stare into space. Now and then, a little snot comes out of her nose, and she sniffles.

If there’s one person on earth more rootless than Murdoc, it’s Noodle. At least his dad put up with having him in the house. At least he didn’t stuff his child into a big wooden box, and ship it off to a different continent. Who would keep a child around for eight, nine years, and then just get rid of it? 

Murdoc remembers distinctly that Noodle’s box was nailed shut from the outside. It’s the saddest thought he has had in a long time. Put the lid on, drive in the nails, problem solved. 

Noodle sniffs once more.

What has she been through before her parents kicked her out for good?

Murdoc is no good at comforting people – courtesy of a childhood spent with no comfort from anyone at all – but he knows how to share his misery. He sits down next to Noodle and says: “Shitty day, innit?”

Noodle sobs and pounces at his neck. That’s probably a yes.

Murdoc pats her on the back. “It’s gonna be alright. One day, it’s… gonna be alright.” He swallows. “You don’t need the people who let you down. When you’re grown-up, you’re gonna be alright… mostly”, he adds and suppresses a sob. Noodle’s crying is infectious.

Noodle hoots a string of syllables into his ear. 

“There, there. I know it’s hard.” Murdoc swallows again. But the others can’t hear him right now, so he’s allowed to say these things. “If they didn’t want you, we do. How can anybody not want a little poppet like you?”

Noodle rubs her snotty nose on his shoulder and says something that obviously is very important to her.

Murdoc sets his jaw. “You’re not growing up unloved. That’s a promise.” 

And he means it. Maybe his childhood was fucked-up, but for Noodle it’s not too late, and it’s up to him and the others to make it right. This house may not be a wholesome place, but that’s not what matters. 

 

Noodle, on the other hand, feels content and thoroughly understood. She never thought an adult would get emotional over the finale of Sailor Moon with her, but as she curls up beside Murdoc, she feels much better already.


End file.
